In today's market, sunglasses are not only a necessity, they are part of the American wardrobe, and they can be very costly. The growth rate of sunglass sales per year since 1983 is nothing less than staggering. At more than a 6% per year growth rate the 180,000,000 pairs sold in 1988 is only overshadowed by the revenue these glasses generated. These previous facts raise questions. Why, year after year, are more sunglasses being sold? In fact, why is everyone buying a new pair of sunglasses every year? A simple answer to those questions is that people are either losing, breaking, or scratching their sunglasses or driving glasses. This supports our belief that an apparatus which prevents partial or complete damage to sunglasses and driving glasses will be widely accepted in the market place.
The apparatus will also prevent the vehicles operator from diverting his attention to search for his sunglasses or driving glasses. This search is both inconvenient and dangerous.